Patience
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Castiel goes missing - what will Jenna do to save him. A continuation of my previous stories "My Salvation" and "The Holy Dark" and is rated mature for ADULT CONTENT in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Patience**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE - This story was inspired in part through listening to a song by Take That called Patience. It follows on from my previous stories, My Salvation and The Holy Dark, so if you have not already read those, then this may be a little confusing.

_**ONE**_.

I was woken from a deep sleep by the sounds of a phone ringing by the side of my bed, dragging me into full wakefulness by slow degrees.

I coughed painfully against a dry throat, swallowing down a few mouthfuls of Cola I always kept by the side of any bed I slept in, before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, sleepily, my voice sounding groggy to my own ears.

"Jenna? That you? Took you long enough to freaking answer!" Dean groused, sounding tense, even over a phone line.

"Dean? You woke me up! It's 6am!" I said, on the tail end of a yawn, as I peered blearily at the clock on the wall.

"I know it is, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be ringing you unlees I needed you!" Dean said, and I couldn't mistake the worry underlying the initial impatience.

He did have a point.

"You never take me anywhere nice, Dean!" I murmured more to myself than to the other hunter.

I was never called upon by either the Winchesters or another hunter unless it was for a case. Sometimes it did get a little trying always to be working, but work was all I had or so it seemed at times.

Until Castiel came along.

I grew warm when I thought of the angel, who'd literally saved me from the jaws of death itself, and had subsequently become so much more than merely a friend.

"Very funny, Jenna! Now have you seen Castiel?" Dean asked, and I could tell the other hunter was smiling despite the obvious gravity of the situation - a situation I still knew nothing about, I might hasten to add.

I coughed, again, then said - "I haven't seen him for a couple days. I thought he was with you. He said he needed to give you some more information about Lillith!"

"That's the impression I got. Yet he hasn't turned up, so far!" Dean said, grimly.

A stab of fear jolted through me and I sat up straighter in bed, feeling genuinely frightened. I was of course scared for Castiel, fearing for his safety. I was scared that something bad had happened to him, and yet I was also scared because I knew that the loss would be too great for me to bear if Castiel wasn't merely just missing. I truly loved Castiel, more than I had ever loved anyone else in my entire life.

"I'll be right over," I said to Dean, before getting the required directions to Dean's whereabouts.

I only hoped that we'd find Castiel in time ...

to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

I drove through the night, hands gripping the Mustang's steering wheel in the tightest of grips, heading further and further to my destination.

If all roads had an ending, I only hoped mine led me to a happy one.

All I could think of was Castiel, how he looked down upon me with such tenderness, the feel of his hand on the small of my back, the touch of his lips on mine. I felt like screaming, praying with every cell in my body that Cas was alright. I couldn't imagine my life now without him, without seeing his face in the gentle moonlight once again, to not be able to touch him, to hold him close was just too painful to bear.

The space inside me now where Castiel usually inhabited was painfully bare and empty, begging to be filled once again by his presence, his warmth, his true love.

I parked haphazardly outside the motel where I knew Dean and Sam were, barely letting the engine stop purring before I was racing through the night to hammer on the appropriate door, calling desperately for Dean.

I just about collapsed on the motel room floor when the door opened unexpectedly, while I was partway through executing another knock.

Dean steadied me gently before he looked over at Sam helplessly. He must have seen the sheer look of desperation in my eyes in that one instant and he didn't know what to do.

Sam came forward then, taking me by the shoulders, to look earnestly into my eyes.

"Jenna, I'm sure Castiel is fine. You needn't worry - we'll find him for you together," he stressed.

Strangely I felt quite comforted, although at that moment, I couldn't see as to how it could be possible to find him - my angel.

"Where is he, Sam?" was all I could say.

"We don't know. We were hoping you did. You're closer to him than we are - than even I am," Dean said, quietly, coming forward to lay a hand on my shoulder in a rare show of solidarity I didn't expect from Dean Winchester.

"Just how close are you to Castiel, Jenna?" Sam asked, me gently.

"That's the second time you've asked me that," I said, staring up into his calm face, wondering why he was even asking.

"I need to know, Jenna. I want you clear headed on this hunt - you can't make rash decisions based on your heart alone. You need to remain calm, focussed, to keep your head clear. You don't want to be endangered, do you?" Sam asked me, softly.

Jesus.

He had a point.

"I'm close enough to Cas to be scared shitless, Sam. I want him back with everything I have. It hurts that he's not here," I said, realizing then that it was just like a physical pain, I missed Cas so much right then.

Sam looked over at Dean then, worry lodged deep in his eyes.

"Do you love him, Jenna?" he asked.

When I didn't immediately answer, Sam repeated the question with more force.

I knew the answer to that one.

"Yes!" I said, meeting Sam's gaze head on, unflinching in my honesty. "Yes, I love Castiel, with all my heart. I'm going to kill the bastards who have him."

Anger was starting to over take the fear now, and I think Sam saw that. He nodded.

"It's alright to be afraid, Jenna, but you can't let that cloud your judgment. Anger can be channelled. If you're angry, then you will be useful!" he said, sounding as though he finally approved.

He didn't seem at all fazed by my admission and I was grateful for that. I had imagined shock meeting my admission of love for the angel, but none had come.

I looked to Dean, imagining maybe disgust coming from him, but there was none, there, only sympathy.

"We'll get him Jenna!" he said, quietly. "I promise. Just have patience!"

I nodded at that, knowing he was right, but it didn't make it any easier to bear.

Sam looked to Dean with a nod, as though confirming to the older brother that all was sorted with me.

Dean nodded back, before saying - "Okay. Where was the last place we know he was at ... ?"

to be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

"So when was the last time you definitely saw Castiel?" Dean asked me intently.

"The night before last. He came to me to tell me that Lillith was going to attempt to break another of the seals sometime this week. He said he'd collect me when the time came for me to be involved, before saying that he needed to inform you and Sam," I told him honestly.

Dean looked at me as though he wondered just what else we got up to that night, at which I merely shrugged and gave him a little embarrassed half grin. Dean grinned at that and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"In the morning, he left, and I assumed he'd headed for you guys and I've been waiting on his return," I told him.

"I just bet you were!" Dean muttered with an amused smirk.

"Dean!" Sam said, sharply, at which Dean merely grinned innocently. "Where were you at the time, Jenna?"

"Of Cas' visit? San Francisco!" I told him. "I'd just hunted a werewolf there."

Dean nodded before smoothing out his map on the table set in the middle of the room. He muttered quietly to himself, before frowning.

"What?" I asked, watching as his forehead creased into a deeper frown, green eyes clouding in dismay.

He tried to clear his expression when he glanced back up at me, but it was too late. I'd already seen there was a problem.

Before I could actually ask what the problem was, Dean looked past me at Sam, who was lounging on one of the beds, a tense expression on his face.

"Sammy, where was all that demonic disturbance happening recently?" the elder Winchester asked seriously.

"Pheonix, why?" Sam asked.

"And what city is between San Francisco and where we are now in Tucson?" Dean pressed.

"Pheonix!" Sam said, sitting up with a pained look on his face.

I pressed a clenched fist to my lips, eyes wide in horror, uncertain as to whether to scream, to cry or to be sick.

"Hey, HEY! Jenna, we'll get him back if he's there!" Dean said, getting up to tower over me, looking uncertain as to what to do or what to say to me to ease my pain.

I looked to Sam, who nodded agreement with his brother, before standing with a groan.

"Let's go!" he said. "We have an angel to save!"

I followed Sam from the room, without saying a word, heading for my Mustang automatically.

Dean still called after me with the words - "Follow us, in the Impala!"

I nodded at him to let him know I'd heard, before firing up my trusty Mustang and following in the sleek black Impala's wake ...

to be continued ....


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR.

I pulled up behind Dean's trusty Impala some time later at a diner. We still had not yet reached our destination of Pheonix, but still all of us needed a break from driving: all of us needed to eat, particularly Dean, who ate more than Sam and I put together or so it seemed at times.

I slumped in my plastic diner seat, feeling drained and exhausted, both from the drive itself and from worrying about the whereabouts of Cas.

Sam looked over at me, looking deeply concerned, while Dean was too busy chatting up the waitress.

"How you holding up, Jenna?" Sam asked, quietly.

I managed a shaky smile for the younger Winchester, before shaking my head at him.

"I'm holding up," was all I said.

Sam didn't get a chance to say more, for the waitress curtly asked for our orders, apparently saving all her courtesy for Dean. Dean just had that effect on women - he had them eating out of the palm of his hand wherever he went. I regarded him closely, and had to admit to myself that I could see why. With his movie star looks, those large green eyes and those outing lips, I could see why. Plus the guy oozed a natural charisma that most guys didn't have.

And then I thought of Cas and knew that even Dean wasn't a match for Castiel himself.

I wondered how differently things would be if I hadn't have met Cas, hadn't fallen for the gentle charms and loving hands of the beautiful angel - and I knew then that maybe I would have fallen for Dean.

But now ... Dean didn't stand a chance and I think he knew it, which is why he hadn't made a move on me yet. He knew how much of an emotional tie I had for Castiel, that that tie would never be broken by anybody else.

I thought of Cas again, of his beautiful big blue eyes and it was as if just thinking so strongly of him made what happen next ... well ... happen.

I sat bolt upright in my seat, eyes large, hands pressed flat on the table before me, staring off into a room that was not at the diner.

It was dark, it was dingy and I could see Castiel. I reached out a hand then, trying to touch him, but I could not. I was not really there after all - it was as if I was seeing this scene through someone else's eyes. I tried to take in as much as I could of the surroundings, before the vision ended and I slumped back down in my seat, more exhausted than ever.

Both Dean and Sam were looking at me curiously, Dean with a forkful of pie raised halfway to his lips.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, quietly, not looking very surprised at all.

"I think I know where Cas is," I said, sounding stunned even to my own ears ...

to be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE.

I tried to describe the room as I'd seen it as best as I could - that it was dark and looked like some kind of a warehouse. I closed my eyes as tight as they would go, trying to remember something more tangible than just merely a warehouse.

"Cows!" I said, suddenly. "I can hear cows nearby!"

I sniffed the air of memory, before saying - "I can smell ..... machinery ... machinery that has been run recently, judging by the smell."

"So what are we supposed to believe - that you've just tuned into Angel TV?" Dean said, while piling another forkful of pie into his mouth.

"If it's helping her find Castiel, then does it matter what she's doing?" Sam said, in my defense. "And I think it's more a case of Cas TV. You're not hearing other angels are you?"

I shook my head at him.

"Well, Jenna and Cas are so close, it's like they're soulmates or something," Sam said, shooting a look in my direction, as I frowned in concentration, trying to make sense of my own vision. "Hadn't you noticed, Dean?"

I looked up at Dean then, and I saw sadness in his eyes then, a hint of almost jealousy for something he couldn't have. I'm not saying he wanted neither Cas nor I, it was just the concept of soulmates he seemed to want right then.

"It felt like Cas was calling me Dean," I said, quietly to him, reaching forward to take his hand gently.

Surprisingly he let me take it, when I thought he'd just take his hand away.

"Like he was trying to get me to help him!" I continued.

A tear slid slowly down my face because although we were a step closer to finding out where Cas was, we still didn't know the exact location of that warehouse. All I wanted right then was to have my angel back.

"Why now? Why didn't you know before?" Sam asked the obvious gently.

I closed my eyes, feeling the pull of Castiel inside me, in that place that had been so empty before.

"He's been kept unconcious ... Now, he's waking up and he's .... hurting! Why is he hurting?" I asked, standing up and almost bringing the table crashing to the floor.

"Jenna, sit down - please!" Dean hissed, tugging gently on my hand to enforce the plea.

Reluctantly, I complied, but not before I garnered a few curious stares from people nearby.

"Can you remember anything else?" he asked, squeezing my hand gently in a sign of support.

I shook my head, before saying - "No, I only got a brief flash of the inside of the warehouse. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more!"

I clenched my jaw in frustration and looked off into the middle distance, wondering just where Castiel was, while Dean and Sam looked on sympathetically.

Then Dean flagged down the waitress he'd been chatting to earlier, to ask her about any warehouses nearby that may have a cow farm nearby.

"Well, there's one place around here like that and that's the McKinley Farm! Why you asking?" the waitress asked, looking down on Dean with too bright, too attentive eyes.

"My friend here has close personal ties with the owners of that place. She needs to go there as soon as possible,"Dean told her, which wasn't too far pff the truth.

Despite my agitation, I couldn't help but feel a glow of pride that Dean had called me his friend. Dean must have picked up on this for he dropped me a quick wink, before returning his attention to the waitress.

"Can you give us directions?" he asked her, pushing a napkin towards the waitress.

Hastily, she jotted down the required information, before leaving us with a look over her shoulder at Dean.

Sam could only look at his older brother in amazement.

"You didn't even give her your number. What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Dean merely smirked and shrugged, while I had to laugh.

"Drastic times, little bro!" was all he said, before getting up to leave.

Without argument, I stood to follow him, with Sam being the last to rise. Between us, we left money for the bill, before walking from the diner, a small child the only one to notice our passing ....

to be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

I groaned wearily when I got back behind the wheel of the Mustang, feeling aching limbs stiff with tension creak with the effort of having to sit down once again. Seemed like oI was spending far too much time sitting down today, when all I wanted to do was vent my frustrations on those who had taken from me all that I held dear.

I turned the ignition, revelling once again in the sounds of the finely tuned engine, waiting not quite so patiently for Dean to pull out of the diner's parking lot in that beautifu Impala of his.

My impatience and frustration only grew on the journey over to the warehouse in my vision - an agitation like nothing else I'd ever felt before in my life. Then again, nothing like this had ever happened to me before, so I really had nothing to compare it to.

I let my attention wander slightly, keeping just enough on the road ahead so I wouldn't crash, trying to get a handle on Cas again, trying to at elast let him know we were coming for him. After all, as had been said before about me, I seemed to be the only one tuning in to Cas tv, being his soulmate.

I felt again Cas' pain and my forehead furrowed in anguish when I felt it. My wrists felt constricted, making it hard to steer my car, and my legs felt leaden, weighted. My back hurt abominably and I reluctantly pulled away from the angel, fearing for my own safety within the metal confines of my car. I did not want to crashg the car before I had the chance to stop this.

Up ahead I saw Dean pull up in front of what must be our destination and I pulled up beside him, easing myself out of the car, as the engine cooled slowly to a stop.

"You ready?" Dean asked me, in that sonorous voice of his, that he only seemed to use when he was deeply serious.

I nodded, then said - "In a minute!"

Dean and Sam waited patiently, gathering together their own weapons, while I fetched mine - the only one I knew I would need, the only one I ever trusted when things got drastic.

My trusty silver Japanese sword, which my father had taught me to use against my mother's will. It had saved my life on so many occasions, I was always grateful to my father for teaching me that skill.

"Jeez!" Dean murmured, wuith an appreciative whistle when he saw me approach with my trusty blade. "Remind me never to piss you off in a hurry!"

I had to grin at that, before following Dean's lead into the warehouse ....

to be continued ....


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN.

As soon as I stepped intot he dusty confines of the warehouse, I could feel the comforting presence of Castiel wrap around me like the softest of comfort blamkets. Despite the pain, I still felt the love from him. He knew I'd come for him.

This knowledge made me feel stronger, more determined and i stole forward on silent feet, crouching slightly in a predator's stance, with Sam and Dean flanking me flawlessly. My trusty Japanese blade was held up before me, glinting in the meager light and refracting eerily before us.

I stopped when I felt we were close enough to Cas to see what was happening, to scope the lay of the land.

"Can you feel that?" Dean hissed to Sam.

Sam nodded, before whispering back - "Demon!"

"Demon? I don't feel a demon!" I commented quietly in surprise.

"All you can feel is Cas, Jenna. No offense meant, dude, but you're comprimised," Dean said.

I grinned at that, before saying - "None taken. It's true at any rate!"

We shared nods, before returning to the task at hand. I leant forward, taking in the scene before me, trying to size it up before going in.

I saw Cas, bound up, his wrists held painfully above his head by a rope, knotted to the rafters above. Cuts and bruises covered every visible part of his body that wasn't covered by his clothes. My grip tightened on the handle of my blade, teeth gritted in anger at the pain Cas must have suffered at the hands of some unknown demonic adversary. Tears came unbidden to my eyes, fuelled by rage, and sympathy for the beleagured angel. I vowed to myself then that as long as I lived, I would make sure nothing like this ever happened again, that I would protect my angel from this if I could.

I did this out of love and loyalty to Castiel - emotions I was unused to feeling towards anyone, at least for a long time. I found that I liked feeling like this and I knew I would die trying to protect Castiel, if that was what was required of me - something I thought I'd never find myself doing.

I watched as a small girl I soon recognized as being the one who'd paid us so much attention in the diner earlier.

Sam and Dean looked at each other over my head, before both said quietly - "Lillith!!!!"

to be continued ....


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

I continued watching avidly, transfixed on the deceptively small and fragile body that housed a true monster. I watched as she stopped directly in front of Castiel and said something in a deceptively musical voice, even though I couldn't hear her actual words.

I almost rose, but Dean pulled me back down with a hissed - "No!"

He shook his head at me to enforce his words and i frowned.

"Not yet Jenna. Soon, but not yet!" he said, a dark look in his green eyes that told me he wanted nothing more than to jump the little bugger himself too.

That placated me somewhat, made me settle down a little, reining in some of my impatience and channelling it into my anger to be used at a later time.

That time came sooner than I expected.

It nearly cost me my life as I knew it.

Because of my close bond to Castiel and my actual physical closeness to Castiel, it meant I felt what happened next mre strongly than if I'd been miles away.

Lillith started torturing Castiel using a small knife previously hidden in her hand - using it to stab the angel, trying to hurt him or even to possibly kill him. No matter what effect she was trying to achieve, I felt it, and it took all I had not to cry out and give away our position.

I clutched at my side, wincing at the pain and gritting my pain once again, tears standing out in my eyes as I struggled to breathe.

"Sammy!" Dean said, his voice deeper, his accent more prominent in his anxiety. "You'd best start that incantation, now. Before this kills Jenna!"

I dropped to my knees, clutching my side more painfully, struggling to breathe, laying aside my blade for my own safety should I accidentally fall upon it. I looked up at Dean helplessly, before struggling to my feet once again, determined to help with the fight, despite the borrowed pain I was in.

"You don't have to do this, Jenna!" Dean told me, seeing the determined look in my eyes.

"Yes, I have to - she's torturing the one I love out there. If she doesn't die by my hands, then by God, I will make her suffer," I promised him stooping to pick up my abandoned blade from the floor.

Dean nodded at that, even went as far as to give me a respectful salute as I crept forward on pain filled feet.

All of a sudden, the little girl stopped twisting the knife into Castiel's side, before turning to face me, a deceptively sweet smile on that perfect doll's face.

"Oh look who we have here! The angel's doting little love slave - coming to avenge her master's death! Hello, litle love slave!"

And then she laughed, a truly evil laugh that should not have issued from such a small and innocent child.

The sound was chilling and affected me more than her actual words. The words meant nothing to me - I cared not for being called a love salve - I didn't even mind that Castiel was perceived as being my master - it was purely the laugh that unnerved me ...

to be continued ....


	9. Chapter 9

NINE.

Behind me, I heard Sam and Dean coming closer - Sam's latin incantations becoming louder and I stared down with absolute hatred on the evil child that was no longer a mere child.

Then I spoke for the first time since coming into the demon's presence.

"If you dare touch one more hair on that angel's head, so help me God, I'll ... "

My voice trailed off suddenly, distracted by movement from Castiel as he shifted slightly where he was hanging.

Up until that point he hadn't moved, hadn't even made a sound. Even though I knew angels were pretty damn hard to kill, there was no telling what magickal blade the demon had been using on him. Relief flooded through me when he moved - at least there was hope that he'd survive.

"Or you'll what, human?" Lillith asked, speaking the last word like it was an insult, and maybe to her, it was.

"So help me God, I'll make you pay in blood for every cut you've placed on that angel's body. I'll make you scream for mercy before I'm through with you!" I promised her angrily.

"Oooh, interesting. I almost want to touch him again, just to see if you really will follow through with your threat," and Lillith laughed that eerie laugh again.

"Don't do this Lillith," Dean commanded over Sam's incantations.

Lillith took no notice of the other hunter, keeping her gaze trained on me.

"He really owns you, doesn't he? I mean Castiel, not that poor excuse for a hunter behind you," Lillith said, finally acknowledging the presence of Dean, if only to fling an undeserved insult his way.

"He does, for I owe him my life - and I love him with everything I have," I said. "And just so you know, the hunters behind me are the bravest, most honorable people I know and I would lay my life down for them if I had to."

Castiel shifted again behind Lillith, turning his perfect blue gaze to mine at my heartfelt words.

"Would you now? But which is your weak spot, Margosi? Him or them?" she asked, gesturing first to Castiel then to the Winchesters.

My gaze unwittingly flittered to Castiel, giving Lillith the exact ammunition she needed. She'd found my weak spot and it was Castiel. It always had been him.

She grinned at that - my unspoken admission - before she plunged her knife once more into Castiel's shoulder and the force of the blow almost knocked me to my knees once again.

"So help me God, you'll pay for that, bitch!" I cursed her, lifting my own Japanese sword in readiness to plunge it into Lillith's unprotected body whilst her back was turned ....

to be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

TEN.

Before I could actually strike that killing blow, I was flung against the ground, my blade falling to the floor with a metallic clatter, as Lillith turned to face me, her deceptively young face contorted into a scoowl of rage, one small hand held aloft where she'd performed her demonic magick on me.

"Do NOT try that again, human!" she snarled at me.

"Screw you!" I spat out at her.

"Would you really risk your life for that angel? Would you really be willing to die for him?" she asked me, ctanding over me ominously.

I met her gaze, before saying - "I would willingly die for him a thousand times over if that meant Cas walked free!"

"Stupid little bunny, foolish in your bravery! Yet you may get your wish! I'm sending you to Hell!" she said with a flippant little shrug.

I met her gaze then said - "I'll hunt you down when I'm there and I'll make you pay for all that you have done here today!"

"I could use you, you know. You've impressed me, if for all the wrong reasons. You do this out of love," and the demon girl sniffed in disgust. "I have no room for love!"

"Tell me something - just one thing before you send me to Hell, bitch - Why? Why did you take Cas from me? Why did you find it necessary to torture him so badly? Did you not think he would be missed? Are you really that stupid in your arrogance?" I asked her.

"I could not pass up the shance of capturing an angel when I happened upon him. The foolish thing was sleeping! Do not look so surprised little one - the angel may not need sleep but the vessel does. I just could not pass up the chance of actually torturing an angel - do you realize how rare that is for one such as I? I wanted to take pleasure in seeing how long he lasted under my blade, how much I could make him scream, make him squirm before I took an angel's life!" and the little girl grinned. "And I knew what I was doing! I was not walking into this blind! I knew there would be repercussions. I just didn't expect you!"

I spat at her then, wishing I could just free myself, for just one instant ... that was all I would need ...

I didn't get the chance I so desperately wanted ..

Whatever Sam had been chanting was working, for Lillith froze, eyes flying wide as she started to scream. Castiel roused fully at the scream, blue eyes turning to me on the ground, pinned there still by a screaming girl, as Sam styrained behind her, hand outstretched, blood pouring from his nose for his efforts.

I didn't know what he was doing at first, until I saw the familiar black clouds of demonic entity leaking from the little girl's mouth, leaking slowly out of her as she screamed. I witnessed the entity of all that was Lillith vaporizing into thin air, leaving behind a very confused little girl, crying for Mommy and a bleeding Sam.

Dean helped me silently to my feet, steadying me as I winced at the pain I was feeling - pain that belonged to Cas, not me. I would have borne a lot worse for Castiel, and bore it gladly, without complaint.

I walked over to Castiel, under my own power, collecting my blade on the way, to cut down the bleeding angel from his bonds. I gave him a true warrior's salute with my blade, before laying it at his feet wordlessly, before crouching in a bow. It was an age old gesture used by warriors in long ago wars, when they offered their services to their Lord and Master, and to their Lord and Master alone.

The gesture was enough - words would have spoiled the effect. I was cementing my fealty to the angel more symbolically than love alone - and I was doing it out of love and respect.

I'd never done that before -'d never felt strongly enough about anyone to want to do that and I think Cas realized the fact.

If being a soulmate meant I'd felt his pain, then Cas was sure to feel my undying love and loyalty.

It was then that Cas bowed to me in wordless acknowledgement, before drawing me to my feet once more, to kean down to kiss me. I didn't care that Dean and Sam were witnesses - all that mattered to me right then was Cas and Cas alone ...

to be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - This is the last chapter, guys! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it - I know it was certainly a blast to write.

I'm updating this quickly on Christmas morning, so I can wish you all a _**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_!! Hope you all have a lovely time!!

ELEVEN

I didn't fully relax until Cas and I were properly alone later that night. Dean and Sam were already on their way to their nesxt job by now, and surprisingly Dean had no lewd comments to direct our way at our kiss on front of them. Maybe it was because he had seen my show of respect for the angel - again, something he wouldn't or couldn't do for himself. It took a great amount of courage to fully lay oneself in another's service the way I had done, and I don't think even he would have cheapened that with a naughty comment.

I found myself staring out at the deceptively calm night sky thinking over all that I could have lost tonight but hadn't Suddenly I was more tired than I had ever been before in my netire life, yet I was contented all the same.

I smiled when I felt Cas draw near, smiling more broadly when I felt his hands around my waist. I leant back onto him, gently touching his hands, as he leant his chin on my shoulder. I sighed, gently, happily, before kissing Cas gently on the cheek.

"Why did you do that, Jen?" Cas asked me softly.

"Because I wanted to kiss you!" I said, cheekily.

At least that made the angel smile.

"That's not what I meant, Jen. Why did you risk your life for me, despite the threat of being sent to Hell?" he asked.

"Because I love you. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if you weren't there. I don't think I'd survive it if you were gone!" I told him. "I felt your pain while you were being tortured, so if you were killed, I would be dragged under too."

"Yet still, knowing that, you would have willingly died defending me, despite the fact that you would have pulled me with you?" Cas asked, in surprise.

"I guess I didn't htink that far, I must admit. Love makes you do things like that. But yes, I would have died for you if that's what it would have taken," I said, quietly.

Cas shook his head in amazement at me.

"I'll never understand humans - but you, you're one of a kind, Jen! I'm glad you're mine!" he said, looking down on me with such tenderness in those perfect blue eyes, I felt myself tighten in response to him.

I caught my lower lip in anticipation, before Cas leant down, layong a gentle kiss on my lips. I lost myself in that kiss, enjoying the proximity of Castiel, of th eheat I felt from his body. I turned myself to face him, linking my hands behind his neck, as he stroked lightlyat the skin on my back. I shivered pleasurably at the contact, feeling myself respond to him more stringly than I had with any other man.

He turned me away from him againpulling me in close so that he was snuggled into the curve of my back. I closed my eyes again, smiling slightly as I leant back into him, murmuring in pleasure as he kissed foirst my ear, then nibbled gently on my neck.

"Oh Cas," I said quietly, loving the way he made me feel.

I felt so safe in his arms, so loved, so wanted, and I never wanted to leave their safe confines again.

I inhaled sharply when I felt Cas slide a finger inside me and I tightened around him, moaning in pleasure as he stroked me gently at first, burying his face in my neck as I moved my hips in time with his skilful strokes. I felt my excitemenmt building to its climax and I tried to hold onto it for as long as I could. Finally, I lost myself in waves of pleasure, as I came, screaming for him, breathlessly, eyes closed against the pleasure, a slight smile touching my lips.

I leant back into him again, leaning into him for support, while I regained my balance, feeling him hard and ready, pressed into the small of my back.

I moaned in pleasure at that, feeling a surge of desire course through me, thinking of how much I wanted him right then, how much I needed him. I turned to face him again, pressing myself against him, as I kissed him hungrily, letting him walk me over to the bed willingly.

I angled myself on the bed just right, shuddering in pleasure as Cas kissed his way up my body, feeling every part of me respond to Castiel. I gave myself to him as readily as I'd given him my loyalty in the form of a proffered blade earlier in the evening. It was as if my sudden thought of my old fashioned sign of loyalty prompted Cas' next question.

"What made you do that?" he asked, even as he laid a kiss on my neck nibbling the skin there, as he cupped a breast easily with one hand, elicitng a moan of pleasure from me, as I writhed in pleasure against him.

"Do what?" I asked, too distracted now to think properly.

"Offer your services the way you did to me - like a solier would, or a true warrior," he asked, drawing back far enough to look down on me with wondrous eyes. "I've never known a human do that for me, before, particularly a female!"

I looked upon him then, wondering what to say to him.

"I needed to do it, Cas. I didn't know how to show it other than in the way that I did. I didn't care that others saw me, if that's what you're worried about. It felt right, natural to do so - to show you just hpow much in your service I really am!" I said.

"You didn't have to, for I knew already, he said, quietly, kissing each eyelid gently.

I didn't get the chance to speak further, for Cas thrust hinself inside me, murmuring slightly when I tightened around him. I lost myself to feelings of pure bliss, as Cas thrust himself into me again, making me feel as if I was afire all ovber, fromhis touch, his very hypnotic presence.

I couldn't get enough of him and I clung to him, rising up to meet him, every time he withdrew from me, encouraging him to greater eforts. He complied willingly, drawing me further and further toi climax.

This time, I didn't fight it - just let it happen naturally, giving myself over to waves of sheer pleasure so strong, I roperly screamed, arching upi nto him as he continued to thrust into me, pushing me into another orgasm, hot on the heels of the first one.

Cas shouted my name, as he found my release deep inside me and I held him as he came down from his own climax.

I found myself staring into those beautiful blue eyes, as entranced by him, as he was by me.

"Jen!" he said, quietly.

I shushed him before he could say it.

"I know, Cas," I said, feeling a tear come to my eye. "I know. So do I!"

He smiled then, before just holding me in his arms, where we lay quietly, not speaking again, because no words were needed. They were deemed unneccessary.

And all I could think of was the words he'd been about to say to me.

The words - "I love you!"

THE END.


End file.
